Jefferson Baldwin
Jefferson Baldwin (born Jeffrey Rhodes) is the leader of major underworld organization in Esmeralda Prime, known as the Pestilence Gang. As a member of House Carpentier, he also holds the position of Missionary of Esmeralda Lower, which he exploits to his advantage and personal gain. As a powerful Praepositan, Baldwin is a gifted physical fighter and imperial gladiator. He is the reigning Champion of the Capital. Biography Jeffrey Rhodes was born in Sector 22 of Esmeralda Prime, considered to be one of the most criminalized and destitute neighbourhoods. When he was three years old he was orphaned and brought to the Esmeraldan 22 Children’s Home where he met a young Vernon Tarsitano. At the age of five growing up in Sector 22, he and others in his orphanage are provided “charity” by the noble House Carpentier by granting them membership. The noble status provided him with an education, but he was later expelled for running a small drug trade. Along with Vernon Tarsitano, he founds the infamous Santo Red Gang. In 5228, he is captured and convicted of assault by the local sub-prefect and sent to prison. Vernon dissolves the Santo Red gang and leaves Sector 22 for the Imperial Legion. At the age of sixteen, shortly after arriving in prison, he secretly manifest as a praepositan with the ability to manipulate magnetic fields. Upon being released from prison, he assumes the alias of Jefferson Baldwin. Upon discovering that his former friend, Vernon Tarsitano, has entered the Imperial Legion he follows him shortly afterwards under his new alias. Upon graduating from the academy, he becomes an accomplished Talon fighter pilot. In 5237, he reconnects with Vernon on the HMS Choi and reveals his new name and abilities to his old friend hoping to rekindle the Santo Red gang from within the Imperial Legion. During the Battle of Metron, Baldwin destroys the HMS Towers accidentally with his magnetic field while piloting his Talon. Baldwin is not suspected at first but following the war, Tarsitano decides to severe his ties with him and exposes his role in the incident and status as a praepositans. Baldwin faces a court-martial and is discharged from the Imperial Legion. Baldwin spends the next fifteen years in prison. Upon his release, he returns to Sector 22 of Esmeralda Prime and becomes a prominent and popular gladiator. From here, he begins to build his criminal network. He secretly begins backing Tarsitano’s political career by making financial contributions to his campaign in the hopes of leveraging their former association against him. In 5265, he is the leader of a vast criminal organization and gang of other praepositans known as Pestilence. He is directly responsible for poisoning of Emperor Labelle III that leads to his heart failure. He is the enemy of Tay al-Ard and Pamlico. Personality Baldwin is suave, but he loves to use insults and banter. He is an efficient business man and while he prides himself on integrity, he will use any loopholes given to him to turn the situation to his benefit. Baldwin's main goal is self-preservation, and he is willing to sacrifice anything else for it. In fact, he tends to only lose his temper when his personal safety is threatened or when dealing with what he considers overwhelming stupidity. Baldwin is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. Beneath his affable facade, he is cruel, sadistic, and merciless. He appears to be quite vengeful. Baldwin also has no problem killing children. He is cutthroat and sadistic, taking great pleasure in his work as a career criminal. Baldwin has shown great enjoyment in harming others just for the sake of his own satisfaction. Physical Description He is a multi-racial male with long auburn hair. In 5265, he is 53 years old. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Missionary of Esmeralda Lower (5260-present) *Champion of the Capital (5254-present) Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient (Revoked) *Third Metal War Veteran *Gladiator of the Coliseum Timeline *5212: Born in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 22) as Jeffrey Rhodes as a subject of House Carpentier *5215: Enrolled at the Esmeraldan 22 Children’s Home *5218: Inducted into House Carpentier, Caregiver Caste. *5226: Founds the Santo Red Gang *5228: Convicted of assault with a deadly weapon by Prefaectus *5228: Incarcerated at Esmeralda Provincial Prison *5228: Santo Red Gang dissolved by Vernon Tarsitano *5228: Praepositan abilities manifest with the ability of Magnetic Manipulation *5228: Released from Esmeralda Provincial Prison *5229: Record expunged by Prefaectus *5229: Assumes the alias, Jefferson Baldwin *5229: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5231: Receives Flight Wings *5232: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Naval Aviation) *5233: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Talon Fighter Pilot *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Participates in the 'Battle of Chaeronea' *5234: Participates in the 'Battle of Tan Flats' *5235: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5235: Participates in the 'Battle of Encedurp' *5235: Participates in the 'Battle of Natodren' *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Nedeed *5237: Promoted to Lieutenant *5237: Assigned to HMS Choi as Talon Fighter Squadron Leader *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the Towers Incident. Accidentally destroys HMS Towers with magnetic field. *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates at the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5238: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Garbháin II *5238: Status as a praepositan and Towers Incident exposed by Lt. Commander Vernon Tarsitano *5238: Court-martial by Prefaectus and convicted of negligent murder in the deaths of the crew of the HMS Towers *5238: Dishonourably discharged from the Imperial Legion *5238: Incarcerated at Esmeralda Imperial Prison *5243: Stradan War Begins *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5253: Released from Esmeralda Imperial Prison *5253: Becomes a Gladiator *5254: Becomes Champion of the Capital *5255: Founds Carpentier 22 Imports in Esmeralda Prime *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5256: Has first encounter with the praepositan Pamlico *5256: Makes an anonymous donation to Senator Tarsitano's campaign for the Royalist Party Leadership Bid *5256: Formally organizes and founds the Pestilence Gang *5258: Has first encounter with Tay al-Ard (Gordon Eanger) *5258: Marries Tessa Trusan *5260: The Borders Wars End * 5260: Appointed as Missionary of Esmeralda Lower *5262: Brings Miguel Marron in as member of the Pestilence Gang *5263: Son, William Parish Baldwin, born in Esmeralda Prime *5264: Has first encounter with the praepositans Copy-Cat (Gary Meinrich) Category:Nobles Category:Commoners Category:Santo Red Gang Category:Pestilence Gang Category:Main Characters Category:Officers Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:HMS Choi personnel Category:Pilots Category:Sector 22 Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Criminals Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:House Carpentier Category:North Folk Category:Gladiators Category:Champions of the Capital Category:Praepositans Category:Legionnaires Category:House Carpentier Subjects